christmas at camp halfblood
by ilookhotinblack
Summary: what do the gods do for their children at Christmas


Carmen vows

gary, Since we have been together,

you have made me feel more complete,

more alive, and have shown me the true

meaning of happiness.

I am a better person with you by my side.

That's why today, in front of you, our friends, and our family

I, take you to be my partner,

loving what I know of you,

and trusting what I do not yet know.

gary, I promise to respect you as an equal

And to recognize that your interest,

desires and needs

Are as important as mine.

I promise to laugh with you when times are good,

and endure with you when they are bad.

I cant wait to to grow old together,

getting to know the man you will become,

and falling in love a little more every day.

Today I give you my hand, my heart, and my love

without condition,

completely and forever.

Garys vows

When we first met, the thought of us together was crazy and impossible. I tried to hide my feelings and did successfully yet painfully. We became closer over time and my feelings only strengthened. Then one ordinary day turned extrordinary when you confessed you had feelings for me. I told you how I felt and then you kissed me. I knew it was wrong but it felt so... right. Like we were meant to be together. You made me feel like everything was going to be all right. I couldnt believe that someone as beautiful and wonderful as you would love me back. I still can't. Its been 20 days since that amazing day and I feel exactly the same as I did, love you just as much if not more. Before you my life was empty, meaningless. I thought it would be like that until the day I died. But after we got together I was happier than I have ever been, you gave my life meaning. You filled the empty spot in my heart. I can't imagine living without you, and I won't. Today I am the luckiest man alive. I love you more than I can ever tell you or show you, and will love you forever and always.

Ring exchange

Gary/Carmen with free and unconstrained soul,

I give you all I am and all I am to become.

Take this ring, and with it my promise of faith, patience, and love, for the rest of my life.

Wedding speeches

WELCOME

GOOD AFTERNOON EVERYONE. ON BEHALF OF MY WIFE ANN, gary PARENTS JUNE AND donagen , CAN I SAY HOW DELIGHTED WE ARE TO WELCOME FRIENDS AND RELATIVES, OF BOTH FAMILIES, TO CELEBRATE THE MARRIAGE OF Carmen AND gary .

MOST OF YOU HAVE TRAVELLED QUITE A DISTANCE TO BE HERE TODAY. ESPECIALLY GARY AUNT LIZ AND UNCLE JOHN FROM TASMANIA, HIS FRIEND JASON AND PARTNER KELLY FROM SPAIN AND OF COURSE ENGLAND,WALES AND SCOTLAND.

ONCE AGAIN THANKYOU FOR COMING AND WE HOPE YOU'LL ENJOY THE REST OF THE EVENING.

PROUD

I MUST SAY HOW PROUD I AM TO BE STANDING HERE TODAY AS THE FATHER OF THE BRIDE AS SHE IS LOOKING ABSOLUTELY STUNNING.

BIRTH

I REMEMBER THE DAY CARMEN WAS WAS COMPLAINING OF PAINS IN HER STOMACH, I TOLD HER IT WAS PROBABLY INDIGESTION AND WENT TO WORK.

I RECEIVED A TELEPHONE CALL LATER THAT MORNING FROM MY MOTHER TO TELL ME INGRID HAD GIVEN BIRTH TO A BEAUTIFUL BABY GIRL.

SHE WASN'T WRONG.

MEMORIES

ONE OF THE MEMORIES I HAVE WHEN CARMEN WAS YOUNGER AND IT WAS PROBABLY BECAUSE SHE COULD GET ME TO DO ANYTHING SHE WANTED – SHE WOULD SAY TO ME "DAD LETS PLAY AT HORSES".

SO THERE I WAS CRAWLING ROUND THE FLOOR ON MY HANDS AND KNEES WITH A TIE IN MY MOUTH FOR REINS. JUST AS WELL I DIDN'T HAVE FALSE TEETH.

CARMEN ON MY BACK KICKING HER HEELS INTO MY RIBS AND SLAPPING ME WITH HER HAND SHOUTING "GIDDYUP HORSE". I WAS JUST GLAD YOU DIDN'T HAVE SPURS ON AND A WHIP IN YOUR HAND. IT COULD HAVE BEEN QUITE PAINFUL. ANYWAY ONE WOMAN IN THE HOUSE WITH A WHIP IS QUITE ENOUGH.

YOU WOULD ALSO SAY TO ME "DAD, MAKE A NOISE LIKE A HORSE" – SO I THOUGHT IS THAT FROM THE FRONT OR THE BACK END OF THE HORSE. AS IT TURNED OUT IT WAS THE NOISE OF THE HORSES HOOFS YOU WANTED TO HEAR.

THIS WAS A REGULAR EVERYDAY OCCURANCE UNTIL YOU EVENTUALLY DECIDED TO GO FOR RIDING LESSONS, AND BOY WAS I GLAD BECAUSE AT 18 YOU WERE GETTING FAR TOO HEAVY TO BE SITTING ON MY BACK.

ANYWAY I REMEMBER YOU RETURNING FROM YOUR FIRST RIDING LESSON, YOUR EYES WERE PUFFED UP, PRACTICALLY CLOSED – YOUR NOSE WAS RUNNING AND YOU WERE COUGHING AND SPLUTTERING – YOU WERE ALLERGIC TO HORSES. SO MUCH FOR ALL MY YEARS OF INHOUSE TRAINING AND YOUR RIDING CAREER.

PROUD

INGRID AND I ARE VERY PROUD OFCARMEN. SHE'S INTELLIGENT, AMBITIOUS, WELL LIKED AND FULL OF CONFIDENCE AND WE'RE DELIGHTED SHE'S MARRYING GARY.

HE'S EVERYTHING WE WOULD HAVE WISHED FOR IN A SON IN LAW, HARD WORKING, TALENTED, AND KNOWS WHAT HE WANTS FROM LIFE.

I REMEMBER HE WAS WORKING AT OBAN AND TRAVELLED DOWN TO VISIT US, WHICH IS A 5 HOUR RETURN JOURNEY, JUST TO ASK OUR PERMISSION TO MARRY LAURA. WE WERE SURPRISED AT FIRST BUT HAD NO HESITATION IN SAYING YES.

I ALSO DID THE TRADITIONAL BIT AND ASKED FOR ANN'S HAND IN MARRIAGE. IT'S BEEN IN MY POCKET EVER SINCE.

ADVICE

TRADITIONALLY I SHOULD OFFER ADVICE ON MARRIAGE. YOU'VE BEEN TOGETHER NOW FOR 8 YEARS, YOU COULD SAY YOU'VE SERVED YOUR APPRENTICESHIP AND YOU KNOW EACH OTHERS LIKES AND DISLIKES.

WHAT I WILL SAY IS – MARRIAGE IS A 50/50 PARTNERSHIP. PUT EACH OTHER FIRST. SO I WISH YOU FUN AND EXCITEMENT FOR TODAY, HOPES AND DREAMS FOR TOMORROW, AND LOVE AND HAPPINESS FOR EVER.

I WISH YOU BOTH A LONG AND HAPPY MARRIAGE

TOAST

JUST BEFORE I FINISH CAN I SAY HOW PLEASED INGRID AND I ARE TO HAVE MET GARYS PARENTS JUNE AND NICK AND FAMILY.

AND ON THAT NOTE MY LAST TASK FOR THIS EVENING IS TO PROPOSE A TOAST TO THE MOST IPORTANT COUPLE TODAY. SO IF YOU'LL BE UPSTANDING.

LADIES AND GENTLEMEN.

GARY AND CARMEN

For those of you that know me well, I am normally quite confident at speeches and presentations, but today has been the best day and the most surreal day of my life. I am overwhelmed, knowing that I am now finally married to the love of my life. And as if standing in front of you all today and speaking isn't bad enough, I've still got to stand up and dance in front of you all later on. If there weren't kids present, this is the bit I would be swearing at.

I would first like to thank both parents, my new in-laws for welcoming me into the family as sincerely as you have, and allowing me to marry your amazing daughter. Thank you for raising a beautiful, intelligent yet sometimes stubborn and bossy daughter, and of course, thank you for letting me have her hand in marriage, in fact if I remember correctly, the words you said when I asked you both was "at bloody last" wasn't it (Mother of the Bride), or that is the clean version at least anyway. (Father of the Bride)'s first fatherly in law advice that day was that marriage is usually a 50/50 partnership, but he then went on to say anyone who thinks that, doesn't know women or is terrible at fractions.

I would also like to thank my Mum for her help and support over the years. You should be proud that you raised an intelligent, witty, dashing, handsome son, but unfortunately, you raised me, so thanks for putting up with me and been here today to support myself and (Bride). Will you raise a glass to both sets of parents…To the parents.

While you have your glasses in your hand, I would like you to raise it again to toast people who sadly while we wish they were, they could not be present today. (Bride)'s Sister (Name), and my Maternal Grand-parents (Names), you are all sadly missed, and both myself and (Bride) dearly wish you could be here with us today…To absent friends.

A big thank you also goes to (Son of the Bride), I know how proud your Mum was walking up that aisle with you earlier, thank you for making her day today, and for all the hard work and running around you have done for me today, and for contributing to this brilliant day the way you have.

I also want to thank (Best Man) my best man, for keeping me sane (and sober) last night and all this morning, re-assuring me that (bride) would actually turn up at the church today, and stopping me from drinking that bottle of whiskey I spied on the bar in the hotel this morning. (Best man) has been a great friend to (Bride) over the years, and to me recently also, and I look forward to many years of nights out in (Venue) as I continue to make a fool of myself trying to learn to dance.

We also want to thank (Ushers) who made sure we had no gate-crashers today and yes (Usher), I do still remember what you said to me that first time we met, and I WILL be sticking to it. I know you're a pussycat really, but you're still bigger and taller than me, so I will be a good boy, promise.

So please raise your glasses for The Boys…The Boys

Finally, now it's over to the most important person here today, the star of the show, my beautiful new wife (Bride). It sounds great finally been able to say that, my wife (Bride), I can't stop grinning like a Cheshire cat every time I say it. What can I say that I haven't said to most of you about her anyway? We are a perfect match for each other, she is great at giving orders, and I'm great at following them. Parker from Thunderbirds has nothing on me.

I've learnt in a very short space of time, that Whenever she's right, and I'm wrong, admit it, Whenever she's wrong and I'm right, just keep quiet, she has one hell of an arm punch (that's your fault too (Father of the bride). And thanks to (Bride), where once I was terrified of walking onto a dance floor in front of a big crowd, I'm afraid I still am, sorry dear. Oh how I dread that dance later, I know it's going to look like a drunk Homer Simpson blindfolded on the dance floor DOH!

But seriously, not only today, but the whole last (time together) have been so surreal, I have to pinch myself to realise that this woman next to me, is actually with me let alone now married to me, and how fantastic my life has been since we have been together. There is a saying that you don't marry someone you can live with; you marry someone you can't live without. I think that sums us up well. Watching (Bride) walk up that aisle today made me realise just how lucky I am, I looked at myself, and realized it was definitely me getting the best part of this deal. You always bring the best out of me, you understand me like no-one else and you are always fighting my corner.

We first met each other nearly 18 years ago, and I am very proud to say she has been the best friend I have ever had. I would like to think I have been a good friend to her as well, especially when I stopped her from a drunken fight with next-doors hedge when I walked her home one night from a nightclub all those years ago, not to mention I made the coffees the next morning (and as (ushers) will testify, I am not the world's best at making coffee), but luckily, (Bride) has made them most mornings since, and I don't have to sleep on the sofa this time.

I still haven't worked out quite why she agreed to marry me, but every day I wake up happy that she chose me, and I am really looking forward to the rest of my life next to this amazing lady, thank you (Bride), I love you in so many ways, and for so many reasons. So I would like you to all join me in a toast to my best friend, and beautiful wife, (Bride)… To (Bride)

So, that's enough from me, it now gives me great pleasure (I think) to hand over to my best man, (Best Man). For those of you that know (Best man), I really am sorry, and for those that don't know (Best man), he actually lives in a parallel universe which may cause him to invent fanciful stories, particularly about myself and (Bride). He really does believe these stories to be true and I thank you in advance for humouring him. Just to get my revenge before he says anything about us, something that he likes to keep a secret from everyone apart from myself and (Bride) is his secret hobby, which is paving stones and drains, so keen is he with his hobby, that he regularly finishes a night out drinking inspecting them with his face at very close quarters.

So with great nervousness, I would like to hand you over to our best man and best mate (for now anyway), (Best man).

Best man speech

Good evening everyone, for those of you who don't know me my name is Andrew. I have the honour along with Lloyd of being Lawrie's best man. I will certainly try & keep this short & sweet as I know everyone is itching to get to the bar.

This is the 5th time today I've been standing up with a warm piece of paper full of s*** in my hand, true story. Now I've got the customary clichéd joke out of the way I can carry on with the speech.

I want to congratulate the bridesmaids on doing a fantastic job today, all of whom look absolutely stunning, hey Murph!

Only surpassed of course by our gorgeous bride Beth, who I'm sure you'll all agree looks breathtaking.

And of course a massive thank you to everyone here…It means a lot to both Lawrie & Beth for you to all make the effort to come down to Cornwall to share this special day with them. So thank you.

When Lawrie asked us to be his best men we accepted immediately as we couldn't wait for the chance to get Lawrie back for all of the jokes he's played on us over the years.

Now Lawrie is a lot of things…Most of which can't be said as yet as it's not 9pm & this is a family friendly event. I certainly don't want to blow his trumpet, but Lawrie is bloody funny! He's been planning to do stand up comedy for years. But what you may not know, is that he videoed himself selling a microwave and PlayStation to try and get a TV presenting gig,

Lines such as, "Now time to give you a price…" "Well these guys sell themselves" are just priceless. Safe to say he didn't get the job! The videos are still on Youtube, just search for Lawrie Brand, or I do have them on my phone!

Lawrie is also renowned for being silly from time to time. When on his stag weekend in Portugal, he mentioned to us all just before we were about to head out on our last night that he hadn't drank nor had a hangover yet. Well this was very silly and I think Lloyd saw this as a challenge!

Within 10 minutes of walking in the first bar, Lloyd gave him a very special drink, and I think that was your night mate wasn't it! I have never seen Lawrie this drunk ever!

At one point he even said he was "blind"! Joke was on us though as we had to babysit him all night!

Lawrie is also a bit of an athlete. For those of you who don't know, Lawrie ran the London marathon last year, which itself is a fantastic achievement what did you do it in? Well done (applause).

This shows Lawrie has pure endurance & stamina… however Beth likes to call Lawrie "her little sprinter"!

Quite possibly Lawrie's most noticeable trait is that he is extravagant. Lawrie is quite possibly the most extravagant person I have ever met! When Lawrie says some things you just have to laugh, there just completely outrageous half the time!

My favourite Lawrie comment ever, was when it was announced London would be hosting the 2012 Olympics. Up Lawrie stood there & then & said "I'll be there". He left nothing to chance on this one; he joined an athletics club & trained almost every day. He stopped drinking for a year & really wanted to achieve this goal. Now Lawrie, I have to congratulate you, in a way you did kind of achieve this goal, I thoroughly enjoyed our day at Olympic park watching the men's hockey! Not quite an Olympian but you were at the Olympics all the same! Along with the other 20 million people.

Now to the biggest statement of Lawrie's life: Lawrie came over to visit me in Melbourne back in January 2010. He had been seeing Beth for about 3 months; one of the fist things he told me when I asked about Beth was that he was going to marry this girl! Yeah alright Lol! I thought typical Lawrie outrageous comment. Lawrie then proceeded to get up at the crack of dawn everyday for the whole 3 weeks of his holiday to talk to Beth on the phone…he even cried once, sorry mate, but you did! It was at that point I knew Lawrie had never wanted something or someone as much as he wanted Beth & I'm just so pleased that I can be here today.

Lawrie would do absolutely anything for Beth. Anything. When they went to Spain on their first of what has now accumulated to about 200 holidays together they were mugged by two cyclists…this is not the uncut version! When Lawrie saw how distraught Beth was at the loss, he wasn't going to let them get away. He jumped straight up & ran after them like a mini Usain Bolt! Lawrie caught up with them & grabbed the beach bag when he returned, Beth proclaimed him as "her hero". Witnessing the love you have for one another, you are our heroes. It has been an absolute honour to be your best man today & we wish you with all our hearts a long & happy marriage.

So if everyone can raise your glass…be up standing please and join me in toasting this "brand" new couple, Mr & Mrs Brand.

Maid of honer

For those of you who don't know me, I'm Lula and I'm one of Kiera's best friends. And, I actually have the pleasure of working with both Kiera and Jasonn – so I know a lot of great stories about them that most of you don't know… (wink). Don't worry Kiera, I'll be good.

When Kera and Jason first started their romance they kept it under wraps at work. I will never forget when she first told me they were dating. Kiera and I had been working at together for almost a year side by side with Jason and I don't think they said more than two words to each other that entire time. But when she moved to Annapolis she started carpooling with a few coworkers and Dustin was one of them. It wasn't long before Kiera started telling me stories about how great of a guy Jason is, and how sweet and compassionate he is, and how surprised she was about all this because he seemed like this big, tough, intimidating guy at work. Their feelings went from zero to 60 in about a second and a half. It wasn't hard to keep their new relationship under wraps at work because Jason was out for weeks with a broken back. During the time he was out of the office Kiera talked about nothing but Jason at and it was obvious that her feelings for him were very serious. Being the amazing friend that I am, I always try to give Kera the best, most useful and unbiased advice. And so I told her, Kera, Jason sounds absolutely amazing… He might even be the one… But you are moving way too fast!

And here we are today. Obviously, I was wrong.

Over the past year I've had the pleasure of getting to know Jason better, whether we're going on double date nights that turn into full weekends of fun or catching an Orioles game together or celebrating birthdays together or just hanging out. I can honestly say Jason is a really great guy and I know without a doubt he will make an amazing husband.

Kiera, you are one of the most beautiful people I know, inside and out. I'm so happy and excited to be a part of your special day. Everything about this day has been amazing and I know, despite all the stress that comes with planning a wedding, believe me I know all about it, I know you will have so many happy memories of this day and being surrounded by people who love and support you both. I want to say a big thank you to all the other bridesmaids for helping to make this day amazing for Kiera.

Jason – I have some final words of advice for you. And this goes for all you married men out there so pay attention!

Always remember, no matter what, from this day forward what's yours is Kiera's and what's Kiera's is still Kiera's.

It's really important to be able to admit when you're wrong. And when you're right, just bite your tongue.

Kiera is absolutely, without a doubt, always right anyway.

Everyone raise your glasses to the happy couple! Cheers!

Brides speech

WELCOME

I wouldn't want anyone to think that I'm trying to have the last word but those of you who know me well enough will agree that it's usually hard to keep me quiet. Well today is no exception, so here we go. However, I do not intend to drone on so I have written something short but beautifully formed _ just like me !

So firstly, and I know this has already been said, but I am absolutely delighted that so many people could come and join us on this special day and 'My Husband' and I would like to thank you all for making so much effort. And I look around at a sea of friends who have been through thick and thin with me time after time after time and then some more – and I have to say you lot really have scrubbed up very well... From the abundance of titfers on display obviously the Hat shop has had an absolute field day this week!

But it's been a big event all around – for today I've joined a new family who I can honestly say only ever want the best for Gary – but Gary I don't know how to tell you this - if I'm the best I would have a serious re-think about just how fond of you your family really are !

GETTING HERE

THE PROPOSAL

But how did we end up here today – well having had quite a good lead time into this event – Gary did propose to me for the last time on Valentines day last year – and, yes – I say last time as there were other times before only he'd usually had a gallon or two of Guinness beforehand and totally forgotten the next day. You know when you wake up and you know you said or did something but you can't quite remember what – yes, we've all been there... haven't we.

SAYING YES

However, I'm digressing, because this time he did remember and I remembered to eventually say yes. After nearly four years of driving up and down that motorway I think we have stood the test of time and well, let's face it we aren't getting any younger! But if nothing else I think we have proved that long distance relations can and do work and I am looking forward to continuing that journey as Mrs Gary Dean.

THE WEDDING ON A SANDY BEACH

But going back a little to the moment of that proposal – you know the last one I was telling you about - I had visions of the two of us on a long white sandy beach, the waves gently lapping, the blue skies, the tropical palms trees gently swaying in the breeze. You know, the whole romantic thing, sun, sea, sex – oh just thought we'd be married so it would be sun, sea and sangria I guess! Gary, bless him, had other ideas. Right he said, well if we're doing it – we're doing it properly – I want everyone there – I want my family and relatives and all our friends to come and celebrate and have a good time. Eat, Drink, Party, Be Merry and all that jazz. Well, I had to agree it sounded tempting the way he put it – and as you know I am quite taken to partying - and all that and yes, I could go along with the idea of a huge party and whilst Susie's garden would have burst at the seams with you lot I have to say the thought that somebody else was not only going to shop, cook, wash and tidy up as well, well was just too tempting...

So what a great idea, a big happy party wedding for everyone – superb – Brilliant he says, 'So you can organise it then can't you '! ! ! Nice one Gary... I didn't see that one coming did I ! ! I think that was the moment I realised that Gary had a devious streak and I had fallen for it !...

THE ARANGEMENTS

Now I'm not backward in coming forward when a little bit of arranging needs doing – but to be honest when I began to think about it all it was a bit overwhelming. A lot of it had to do with the fact that I wasn't spending somebody else's money (and I am very good at surrogate spending I promise you) – and we didn't have a bottomless pot to delve into – and to be honest if we did have a bottomless pot to delve into you can bet we'd have tried to sell it on e-bay anyway!. Well, my darling, I was happy to sit night after night making our invitations, (apparently the doctor says that sniffing Pritt-stick isn't addictive – but I'm not too sure) I was happy to scour the country-side for scented sand for the centre-pieces (nice isn't it) – vanilla I believe – I was happy to sit and put together 60 odd favour boxes complete with blue ribbon and a gold heart – on every one, – but when I was lying awake night after night worrying about how long the piece of ribbon had to be to get the balloons the right level I knew wedding fever had finally caught up with me!

WEDDING FEVER

I'm lying there thinking, well, one piece will have to be this long and then the next one will have to be this – and it depends how big they blow the balloons up – I mean How many men would it take to blow up and string thirty balloons and how long would I be listening to their Donald Duck impressions after ingesting more helium than they could safely handle. And would there be any helium left before they finally got round to blowing the darned things up anyway. I would have been saddled with a gaggle of giggling groomsmen and a roomful of limp latex balloons (try saying that after a couple of glasses of bubbly) – and that's when a little voice said Delegate you Moron ! And delegate I did... and thankfully the end result was very nice. – and all the ribbons were the right length despite my sleepless nights!

E-BAY

And I don't think there is a single person in the room who doesn't know how we managed to foot the largest proportion of costs for today's extravaganza. We did it all on e-bay. Which if nothing else has given us a lot of fun – and a mission to get out of bed every Sunday morning to trail round various car boots! Sourcing enough packaging to post all the sold items was a challenge. I was known as the bubble-wrap queen at work (it's not a fettish thing I assure you) – and each day at work there were little gifties of empty containers, tissue paper and various sized boxes left for me. When the most excitement I have in a day is receiving a bundle of bubble-wrap I know I have to start getting out more.

But, along the way we have managed to sell just about anything you can think of. From a set of lobster picks kindly donated (Yes, we had to look it up as well), videos, ski boots, handbags and gladrags, diving belt, telescope tripod, wet suits even down to a wedding dress, I bought from a charity shop for £1.00!

One day someone will realise that I swell up and down from a size 8 to a 26 – that my feet squeeze themselves into shoe sizes between 3's to 8's – and according to the number of pairs of bridal shoes I have sold – I have been married 9 times !

But I am digressing. E-bay has been tremendous fun and whilst we will be away until the end of June – please keep the bubble-wrap coming as we plan to e-bay our way to Australia next year !

THANK YOU'S

But finally we come to today and this is our opportunity to say a really heartfelt thank you to everyone who has helped make today such a lovely event. For joining us here and for being so supportive in all aspects of the arrangements. We'd also like to thank those who couldn't be with us in body and spirit like my friend Wendy who would be missing these speeches anyway as she would be outside having a quick fag – and my Uncle Dennis who isn't forgotten and is loved and missed very much and all the others like my Aunty Kathy and Gary, Harvey and Michelle's Dad, Geoff, who would have been so proud of his family today. All the people who would have enjoyed this day to its utmost – because if nothing else all these people knew how to enjoy themselves! We'd also like to thank the people who we don't know very well for coming and we'd like to take the opportunity today and this evening for us all to get to know you better.

I would especially like to thank Muriel and Frank who's wedding gift was the lovely wedding cake, but also Muriel was such a dab hand at making all the beautiful bows in the Orangerie and adorning the lamp-posts on the drive-way and helping Anne who did such a lovely job of all the floral decorations. Also Muriel's kindness in the cash injection which she gave to Gary and I – so I guess the balloons are all down to you then Muriel – Cheers ! So Muriel to say thankyou we have a little thank you gift instead. This is for you Muriel with all our love and thanks

GIVE MURIELS GIFT

A special thank you to our beautiful belles in blue who have been terrific bridesmaids and who have made their dad and I very proud. They did a sterling job of lacing me into this thing and believe you me it brings a whole new meaning to the term 'bondage'... and If nothing else they will have been making notes on all the pitfalls to avoid when it comes to Natalie and Darren's big day in August next year. We have a small gift for you both which we hope you will enjoy spending. Again this comes with much love and our special thanks.

GIFTS TO NATALIE AND SOPHIE

This is not an endless list of thank you's but we did want to give a special mention to our two ushers who did a well managed job of at least getting everyone in the right room – tearing them from the bar is always the hardest part – which is why we provide an order of service so it gives you something to focus on as to how long it will take before you can get back in there! Mention Harveys speech

Harvey we have a little gift for you and for Scott to thank you both for doing such a grand job.

On a personal note - I want to thank Scott for being my best boy today. For putting my happiness first and for making me the proudest mum alive today. Scott knows how much he means to me so I won't embarrass him by mentioning it – though if I did he would have forgotten it in 10 minutes anyway ! ! !

Not known for his prolific little grey memory cells he did – however, remember to turn up today. Don't know how to tell you this son but you just lost your mum a fiver - as I had a bet on with everyone you would forget !

You have made my day Scott – if only by remembering to be here.

And what more can I say about our bestest best man – that he hasn't already said himself... Kevin, you have been an absolute brick if only for keeping Gary sober, getting him to the ceremony on time and helping him to scrub up so well. So we have a small token of our appreciation for you as well.

Kevin's Present

We also have with us today my parents Ruby and Albert, who, because of continuing ill health on Alberts part weren't sure if they were able to join us. As you see, they were able to be here with us. Ruby we have a small gift for you.

RUBY'S FLOWERS

There is just one more small gift left which we would like to give to our little songbird who entertained us all so beautifully during the ceremony. Jade, I hope you enjoy spending this and thankyou for joining in with the spirit of things. Plus I understand you will be singing solo for us again this evening.

Gift to Jade

Which if I might just mention – there is an evening event planned which commences at 7.30pm – we have some live entertainment as well so be sure you don't miss it.

HOLLIN HALL

We would like to thank Hollin Hall for creating this wonderful meal and their lovely staff for their service and kindness and for making this a day to remember. They have had their hands full with a wedding yesterday and ours today and they have done us proud. God invented Sunday as a day of rest – and I am sure they will be making the most of it.

GARY

And I guess that only leaves you, Gary - In the end I know I'll never find anyone who is so generous, warm, loving and yet so challenging! Whatever you do today Don't mention Tony Blair – because I know you lot – you will wind him up to the hilt with politics and then bugger off and leave me with him ! Now most men carry a petrol can or a set of jump leads or a wheel jack in the boot of their car – Not Gary – nope Gary carries a soap box ! So for one day only – please – No Tony Blair ! !

MARRYING A RICH MAN

A wise old woman once told me way back in the mists of time to marry a rich man – well, I couldn't have married a richer man than Gary. He is rich in inner strength, understanding and kindness, in forgiveness and patience. Not only is he a good cook, but he likes shopping! Even with me – and anyone who has ever been with me will know exactly what I am talking about.

So I wanted to get you a small gift to remember today by. But you didn't want any jewellery and I couldn't think of anything else – but I have got you a little something which, whilst it might be totally meaningless to everyone else in the room – I hope will mean a lot to you.

This is with my love and an invitation to come up and see me sometime.

GIVE GARY HIS GIFTS

But Very, very finally I want to say I love you Gary Dean and this has been the first day of something which is going to be really good – so as you say up there in Yorkshire – we are going to have a right nice life!

So please raise your glasses and give to a toast to a 'Right Nice Life!'


End file.
